You shouldnt kiss me like this
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Hermione and Harry go to the yule ball together- as friends. But what happens when they share a seemingy innocent kiss? Songfic to Toby Keiths "you shouldnt kiss me like this"


**Songfic to "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith**

**_I've got a funny feeling _**

_**The moment that your lips touched mine**_

_**Something shot right through me**_

_**My heart skipped a beat in time**_

  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat in The Three Broomsticks, happily chatting away with her two best friends. They were discussing the upcomming Yule Ball. Even though their wasent a Triwizzard tournament this year, Dumbledore had decided to hold the event anyways.

"So Ron, you're going to the ball with Luna?" Hermione asked. Ron's ears turned scarlet and he glanced down at his butterbeer.

"Er... yes." he confessed, blushing. Hermione smiled at him.

"I knew there was something between the two of you. Err, where is she today?" Hermione asked, glancing around. Ron sighed and carelessly stirred his drink with his finger.

"She's in the infirmary. Had some accident in potions and Pomfrey wants her to stay their overnight to be on the safe side." he said. He was about to add something else when a certain blonde slytherin and his team of bullies entered the pub. Draco glanced at Hermione and sneered.

"Going to the ball with Potty are you? Such a shame, he could do better than a filthy mudblood like yourself." Draco said. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"For your imformation Maflyo, I'm not. But so what if I were? At least I've got real friends Malfoy, not ones my father has to buy for me." Hermione said cooly. Draco's eyes blazed and he lunged for her throat. In the process of doing so he knocked down her and Rons glasses, sending shards of glass over the floor. Fortunately Harry was there and punched Draco in the nose, causing Draco to call out in pain. Draco cursed and held his hand over the bleeding wound.

"You haven't heard the last of this Potter." he cursed.

Harry just laughed as Draco sulked out of the room. He frowned at the shards on the floor.

"Reperio!" He called, pointing his wand at the mess. The shards neatly formed two glasses, which Harry poletily handed to a nearby waitress with a request for two more. Hermione bit back a sob, she loathed him! Why did he have to ruin her day like that? Harry sensed her hurt and put his arm around her protectively.

"Are you ok Mione?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head and sipped her butterbeer, which the watress had just brought. Ron's eyes got wide.

"He's right you know!" he said suddenly. Hermione spit out her drink.

"What?"

Ron grinned, "You and Harry could go to the ball together! Think about it. At least this way you won't look like losers. And it's not like you have to dance together or anything." The two thought about it. Finally Harry turned to Hermione.

"Well, I guess that sounds ok." he concluded.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, but just as friends, right Harry?" Harry's face fell, but he tried to hide it.

"Err, yeah, of course. Wouldn't have it any other way." He agreed. Then he smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. Hermione knew it was just a friendly gesture, but her heart skipped a beat nonetheless. _'No'_ she told herself, '_Harry's your best friend.... You don't like him_'. Of course I don't like Harry! She laughed inwardly; _it was such a silly thing to even think._ Hermione grinned and sipped her butterbeer. Perhaps the day wasn't so bad after all.

_**There's a different feel about you tonight **_

_**It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things**_

_**I even think I saw a flash of light **_

_**It felt like electricity**_

"Luna! Are you ready yet? Its just a bloody ball you know, you don't need THREE hours to get ready." Hermione said to the young girl, obviously annoyed. Luna Lovegood blushed and applied some Periwinkle Pink lipstick on her lips.

"Coming Mione!" she yelled. Luna hurried down to the Gryffindor Common room. When she got there she was met by Hermione.

"Geeze, FINALLY. Someone would think you were going to marry the bloke." Hermione said. Luna laughed nervously.

"Wow, Mione, you look great!" she exclaimed. Hermione blushed and unconsciously fingered her sapphire necklace. She had used about Fifteen straightening spells to straighten her hair, and left it hanging down her back. She had decided on wearing a sleeveless light blue dress that showed off every curve on her body. The saphire neclace that her parents got her for her birthday added an extra something to the outfit as well. Luna hugged Hermione.

"Well, lets get on with it!" she said. Hermione laughed and walked down to the Great Hall with Luna. When she got there she scanned the room for Harry. He was standing near Ron, and from the look on his face he'd obviously seen her.

"Mione!" He said, rushing up to her, "You look GREAT! Wow, I mean, wonderful! You look wonderful!" Harry stuttered out. Hermione blushed and ruffled his always messy raven black hair.

"You clean up pretty good yourself Potter." she told him. Harry was wearing dark green dress robes that showed off his eyes. And if Hermione wasn't mistaken, he had thrown on some colonge as well. He grinned and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Harry's eyes suddenly got wide and he skickered. Hermione stared at him.

"What?" she asked. Harry pointed over to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Both of them were staring at her, gaping. Harry laughed quietly.

"Guess there a bit disappointed that you look so good. Hmm, Draco's probably regretting ever calling you a mudblood right now..." Hermione laughed and punched Harry's arm playfully. Her ears perked up as she heard a slow dance song come on. Harry must have heard it too because he turned to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, "Sure Harry." Harry smiled and led her to an empty space in the dance floor. It was a bit awkward at first, and Hermione didn't know where to put her hands or her feet. Harry seemed to know though, so she pretty much tried to do what he was doing. After fumbling around for a minute, the two ended up with one of Hermiones arms around Harry's shoulders, and the other holding his hand. Harry had his free arm around Hermiones waist. The second that their fingers brushed Hermione bit back a gasp. A bolt of electricity seemed to course through her hand, and pump in her veins. Hermione blushed and her grip on Harry's hand tightened a bit. It felt so right to be in Harry's arms, dancing with Harry.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this **_

_**Unless you mean it like that**_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes **_

_**And I won't know where I'm at **_

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor **_

_**Spinnin' around **_

_**And around **_

_**And around**_

Luna whom was dancing nearby with Ron smiled at the couple.

"Ron, don't they look so perfect together?" she asked dreamily.

"Yeah, but don't go and try to tell either of them that." Ron laughed. Luna shook her head, wondering why her boyfriend was so blind.

"Look at them Ron. I think that there falling in love." she cooed. Ron turned to look at them again.

"They'll be snogging by the end of the night." he concluded. Luna gave Ron a horrified look.

"RON! Way to go and ruin a perfectly romantic evening!" she shouted. Geeze, could he be any more less romatic? Ron grinned and leaned into kiss her.

"What's wrong with snogging?" he asked. Instead of kissing Ron, Luna slapped him. Ron winced and rubbed his jaw.

"Geeze, what was that for?" Luna glared at him.

"For being male." she said. Ron pretended to be offended.

"Would you rather have me as a girl?" he asked. Luna thought about it and grinned.

"I'd rather have you as Oliver Wood." she joked. Ron frowned.

"Are you serious?" he asked her sadly. Luna laughed.

"Don't be daft Ron, you know I love you!" she smiled. Ron wasn't so sure.

"Prove it." He told her coyly. Luna smiled and kissed him.

"That proof enough?" she asked. Ron shook his head.

"You'll have to prove it to me again and again and again-" he trailed off.

Luna laughed at him, "Ronald Weasley!" She shook her head, "I don't get you." Ron grinned at her.

"But you love me anyways right?" he asked, nudjing her in the ribs. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." she said.

"Is that an insult?" Ron asked.

"Be quiet. You know I love you." Luna said, smiling. Ron tweaked her nose.

"And I love you to."

She laughed quietly and looked over at Hermione and Harry.

"They are so cute together." she said mistfully.

Ron nodded his head, "If only they'd get a clue and realize it."

Luna stared at them, "I think they will."

_**They're all watchin' us now **_

_**They think we're falling in love **_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends **_

_**When you kiss me like this **_

_**I think you mean it like that **_

_**If you do maybe kiss me again  
  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair **_

_**But dancing is as far as it goes **_

_**Girl you've never moved me quite **_

_**The way you moved me tonight **_

_**I just wanted you to know **_

****

  
  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and had a strong urge to kiss her. She looked so beautiful with her hair all down in her face and her cinnamon brown eyes illuminated by the moonlight (Dumbledore had the ceiling enchanted to look like a moonlight sky). Harry's grip around her tightened, and he inhaled her perfume of lavender. Little shivers went up and down Hermiones spine as she looked at Harry. She couldn't believe that she was dancing with him. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"Having fun?" he asked. Hermione blushed (For a girl who rarely blushed, she seemed to be doing that quite a bit lately)

" Um, yes." she replied. Truth be told, she hadent been listing to the question. Jsut staring onto Harry's dark green eyes... Harry stared into her eyes and absentmindedly stroked her hair. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. He looked at her in surprise. Suddenly he had to kiss her.

"Hermione?" He asked meekly. Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes Harry?"

Harry didn't talk, instead he leaned into her until their noses were nearly touching. Then he softly brushed his lips onto her velvety soft ones. Hermione melted into his arms, and clung to him for dear life. Kissing Viktor had been nothing compared to this. Harry teased her bottom lip, causing a soft moan from her. Slowly he moved his hand so that it was cradling her head. Hermiones hand had drifted up into his hair, stroking it. Suddenly he broke the kiss and moved his face away from hers, but never removed his hands. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. Harry blushed.

"I-I-think I'm in love with you Mione." he stuttered. Hermiones' eyes widened.

"I love you to Harry!"

Harry grinned and softly kissed her lips, this time only briefly. Hermione smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mione?" Harry asked her.

Hermione grinned, "Yes Harry?" He kissed her forehead.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully. Hermione pressed her cheek into his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Of course I will Harry." Harry clutched her tighter and kissed her forehed.

"I love you." he said, the words sounding blissfully on his lips.

"I love you to Harry."  
  
**_You shouldn't kiss me like this _**

_**Unless you mean it like that **_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes **_

_**And I won't know where I'm at **_

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor **_

_**Spinnin' around **_

_**And around **_

**_And around  
_**  
Snape sighed at the dancing couple, and then turned to Minerva.

"Fine Woman, you were right!" She smiled and held out her han to the angry potions teacher.

"I believe that you owe me a total of 4 galleons professor." Snape cursed under his breath and tossed the galleons in her hand.

"I still say that she might end up with Ron." he added sullenly. Professor Monogal laughed.

"Look at her Severus, she's obviously as smitten as a young girl can get."

Snape curled his upper lip, "Yes yes, I know..." Minerva chuckled and walked away to collect her winnings from Professor Trewlany.

"Sybile dear, you owe me 3 galleons. Potter kissed Hermione."

Trewlany snorted into her tea, "No my dear, I'm afraid that you are wrong."

Minerva glared at her, "Sybile, look at the two! Their obviously in love, now hand it over." Trewlany muttered something under her breath that sounded like "shove it where the sun don't shine" but she handed Minerva the money. Minerva smiled at Trewlany.

"Guess you didnt see that comming did you?" she asked cooyly.

Sybile glared up at her.

"Minerva _Dear, _the gift of second site is a very burdining one. One dosent like to flaunt their powers infront of others. I knew Potter would end up with Granger, only i didnt want to flaunt it." she retorted, quite angrily.

Minerva smirked, "Of course."

Trewlany got up and walked off, fuming. Minerva laughed to herself and let her gaze fall once again on the young couple. She didnt even notice Dumbledore walk up behind her until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I remmeber what it was like to be in love back then." she said, sighing.

Dumbledore chuckled, "As i recall you went with me that year."

Minerva snorted, " I dont know what your talking about!" Of course she did, but then again, thats another story.

_**They're all watchin' us now **_

_**They think we're falling in love **_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends **_

_**When you kiss me like this **_

_**I think you mean it like that **_

_**If you do baby kiss me again **_

_**Kiss me again **_

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::: A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Wahts your oponion? REVIEW! Now, i knoe that its nearly umbearable mushy and corny but after watching **_Legends of the Fall_** i think i needed it. Anyways, please review ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
